The present invention relates to assist devices for disabled people. More specifically the invention relates to a movable stand which is detachably mounted to the side of a bed to enable a disabled person to stand safely and to be alternatively transported by rolling on wheels provided on the assist device or transferred to a wheelchair.
Various types of transfer stands and equipment to assist disabled people in rising up from a reclining position into a standing or seated position have been proposed. Many such devices are mechanized, thus requiring the presence of knowledgeable trained operators, who are in short supply in most nursing home and hospital situations. Due to cost, such devices are out of the question for use in the average residential setting.
Less expensive devices have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,043 discloses a transfer stand on wheels. The device relies on a braking mechanism to lock the wheels in order to maintain the stand in a stationary position. However such devices have not gained widespread use. One problem which occurs is that a heavy person attempting to stand may lurch and cause the device to tip and as a result sustain an injury. Accordingly, a need has continued to exist for an inexpensive but stable assist devices particularly for assisting disabled persons in rising from a bed to a standing position.
It is a principal objective of the invention to provide a patient assist device which, while inexpensive and economical, is provided with improved stability and is adaptable for use by persons having a wide variety of disabilities.
An important aspect of the present invention is the provision of an assist device which is pivotally attached to the side or frame of a bed, the connection point on the side of the bed acting as a pivot point. This arrangement enables pivoting of the device against the side of the bed and subsequently, after a ninety degree pivot, allows the patient to either step out of the device or to be seated in a wheelchair or the like.
In accordance with a related aspect of the invention the pivot connection is readily connected to and disconnected from the side of the bed. In accordance with a still further aspect the device can be provided with a pivot connection that is optionally mounted to either side of a bed, thus enabling use by multiple patients for example, if more that one bed is located in a single room. The invention contemplates use of a pin reciprocatably mounted on the device for use in coupling and decoupling the device from the pivot hinge.
In accordance with a further related aspect of the invention, the device can be provided with a sleeve on slidable hinge pin mounted on the device.
Briefly, a device for assisting a disabled person to rise from a bed to a standing position is provided by the invention. The device includes a planar base with a plurality of casters attached to its bottom surface to enable rolling movement of the device across a floor. A support structure which extends vertically from the upper surface of the base is defined by a vertical members and at least one horizontal member connecting the vertical members, the support structure being closed on three sides and open on a fourth side. A pair of mating hinge components are provided for releasably connecting the device to a bed frame thus forming a pivot point. The device is thus pivotable from a position facing the bed for access of a disabled person thereto and is pivotable ninety degrees to enable egress therefrom. A first hinge component is affixed to a vertical member of the support structure adjacent to its open side. A second hinge component is attachable to a bed frame at a height adapted to receive the mating first hinge component. A pin is provided to removably pivotally connect the first and second hinge components.
The invention will be set forth in greater detail in the claims, the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.